El tiburón que se enamoró del delfín
by CherryMurder
Summary: Serie de oneshots y drables sobre Rin y Haruka; sin un orden específico, sin importar si es Yaoi o pareja hetero (genderben). Simplemente muchas formas para expresar el amor entre estos dos, un deje de imaginación. Momentos totalmente románticos dignos del tiburón o fríos y libres como el delfín.


_**El tiburón que se enamoró del delfín.**_

Serie de oneshots y drables sobre Rin y Haruka; sin un orden específico, sin importar si es Yaoi o pareja hetero (genderben). Simplemente muchas formas para expresar el amor entre estos dos, un deje de imaginación. Momentos totalmente románticos dignos del tiburón o fríos y libres como el delfín.

 **Título:** El tiburón que se enamoró del delfín.

 **Disclaimer:** Free-Iwatobi swiming club y eternal summer, no es de mi propiedad. Ninguno de sus personajes es mío.

 **Notas:** los títulos mencionan a cada uno de los personajes, de forma del tiburón o el delfín, si es genderben dentro del shot o el drable lo especificara, pero en su mayoría y porque me encanta pensar que Rin es la dama en apuros y por su ya característica facilidad para llorar por cualquier situación.

 **Inspiración:** Después de leer muchas historias y el propio fandom sobre el hijo de Rin y Haru, me ha inspirado a comenzar a querer escribir historias de sus situaciones de ambos, ya sean de ellos dos como hombres o con el genero alterado.

 **Advertencia:** Si no les gusta esta pareja, absténganse de cualquier comentario ofensivo, esta historia es escrita por el simple hecho del deleite de los fans de esta pareja tan adorada.

 **Agradecimiento:** a todas las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.

 **[AVISO]** en este primer capítulo, Rin es mujer. Si un genderben.

 _Un tiburón ansioso_

Ese era el día más exasperante para ella, no podía más con esa ansiedad que la estaba carcomiendo lentamente e internamente. Sabía que debía de decirle a Haruka cuanto antes, pero como, no encontraba las palabras apropiadas; si bien muchos ya lo sabias es más lo habían intuido por su extraño comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Makoto con ese clásico instinto maternal suyo fue el que la descifro por completo, y parecía ayer que el alto castaño la había descubierto dejándola expuesta inclusive frente a su mejor amigo de la infancia Sousuke.

 _Ese día el malestar que la aqueja está peor que nunca, y para su mala fortuna había aceptado la invitación de sus dos queridos amigos a comer con ellos, evento para el cual su adorado esposo no había podido asistir, pero no le importo porque le emocionaba el escuchar que su mejor amigo iba a preparar un enorme y jugoso corte de carne para su buena fortuna y Makoto prepararía una especie de curri._

 _No podía pedir nada mejor, hasta que sintió un ardor gorgotear por sus adentro, se anqueo y levanto como rayo del asiento; corrió al baño que a conocía después de las muchas visitas e inclusive veces que se había quedado a dormir por su enorme orgullo tras pelearse con Haru incuso antes y ahora de casados. No podía contener sus arcadas y terribles ascos, clamaba a Kami que por qué le ocurría eso y más cuando estaba por comer algo que amaba tanto y es era la carne._

 _Makoto estaba detrás de la puerta del baño, solo observo como una ráfaga roja corrió enfrente de él y su amado Sousuke, el oji aguamarina solo vio cómo su mejor amiga corría tal cual lo hace cualquier mujer en la condición que el creí que ella está en ese momento. Cosa a lo que Makoto aún no deducía claramente, solo podía escuchar a una muy exasperada Rin. Al abrir la puerta Makoto rápidamente le otorgo un vaso con unas sales especiales para las agruras y una pastilla para calmar las náuseas. Ella atino a sonreír, y su mejor amigo la miro._

 _-Oí Rin- la llamo, quien con los ojos cristalinos y terminando el bazo lo miro – no me dijiste hace unos días que tienes unas inasibles ganas de comer Saba asada con curry- tanto Makoto como Rin lo miraron con extrañeza._

 _-Sí, pero sabes que no tolero la Saba- dijo con un quejido- hasta Haru lo sabe, por eso suele preparar algo mas para mí-_

 _-Entonces fue mi imaginación porque, te he preparado lo que me pediste- le menciono mientras a su frente colocaba un plato con los deseos de su mejor amiga._

 _-Cariño, qué traes en mente- cuestiono Makoto a su pareja._

 _-Creo que existe solo un motivo, para el cual una mujer tenga extraños antojos- miro de reojo a su pelirroja amiga- y Rin podría estar pasando por ello-_

 _Rin estaba intrigada, lo miro extrañada debido a lo que decía Sousuke, de pronto lo vio levantarse e ir a buscar una bolsa y entregársela, ella al ver su contenido su cara tomo casi el mismo color que el de su cabello. – La compre, intuí tu estado- dijo pausadamente- los antojos, tus constantes comentarios y hambre, me hicieron suponer que esto es lo que te aqueja-_

 _Makoto miraba como su amiga, soltó pequeñas lágrimas, imaginando que si lo que le decía su mejor amiga era cierto, estaba en serios problemas, no por el hecho de que se iba a tener que tomar un pequeño descanso como toda atleta de las competencias, sino el hecho de que no había planeado en conjunto con Haruka la posibilidad de iniciar una familia._

 _Ambos hombres esperaron a que la chica saliera del baño nuevamente, Makoto tenía ahora servido un vaso de su soda favorita y un plato servido para ella. Al salir no hubieron palabras, solo lágrimas de la pelirroja; quien rápidamente fue socorrida por el alto castaño con más instinto maternal que muchas mujeres que conociera, la pelirroja solo se dejó acoger por los fuertes brazos de Makoto quien le decía palabras alegres y secaba sus lágrimas, que si bien en esa ocasión no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad, una absoluta felicidad para ella. Ya que estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes sueños y ese era tener una familia, y nada menos que con el mamífero marino más frio con ojos como el mar azul. Muchas situaciones vinieron a su mente, y esas eran el decirle a su familia, a sus entrenadores y patrocinadores, a su esposo. Eran muchas cuestiones en ese mismo momento, pero las dejo de lado para dedicarse a fantasear en como llegaría a ser su tiburoncin, sí ese era el apodo que rondo en su mente desde el momento en que la prueba que le entrego su mejor amigo marco positivo. Es más ya hasta tenia planeado un nombre, y exactamente era algo que ella amaba._

Ese día había planeado como explicarle a Haruka y a pesar que ese mismo día había informado a sus entradores y patrocinadores la situación, no pudieron estar más contentos por la noticia. Sus patrocinadores estaban emocionados porque decían que al ser ella una imagen pública tan conocida muchas marcas reconocidas de artículos para madres estarían interesados en tenerla como imagen publicitaria, sus entrenadores le dijeron que para que no perdiera condición durante el embarazo le diseñaron un plan de ejercicio apropiados para no fatigarla y permitirle a sus músculos regresar a la normalidad una vez terminada la gestación.

Ahora solo faltaba decirle a Haruka, pero bueno había planeado perfectamente para decir o escupir tan tremente da noticia. Ese día lo aprendería con una cena excelente había preparado saba el desgraciado pescado favorito de él, pero bueno últimamente ella también tenía deseos de consumir tal pescado, uno de sus más grandes miedos era que su tiburoncin fuera un adicto como su progenitor.

Haruka al llegar se inundó por el aroma de la Saba, era raro encontrar ese aroma sino fuera porque Rin le dejaba la saba en espera para que el mismo se la preparara, Haru entro extrañado sabía que su esposo no soportaba comer más de una vez al mes ese pescado. Miro con recelo la mida puesta no había un plato diferente al suyo, ambos eran lo mismo. También está enfrente de él su esposa esperando vistiendo un sencillo pantalón color gris y una camisa negra de una banda de rock y su cabello suelto. La mirada de Rin brillaba con ilusión al verle a él, algo que solo sucedía cuando él se ausentaba porque sus competencias a veces eran en ciudades diferentes a la rama femenil; pero le emociono que lo recibiera de tal forma, la cena continuo normal, hasta que ella se levantó para ir por el postre, si bien Haru era algo despistado pudo notar que Rin últimamente comía más cosas dulces cosa rara en ella que se reservaba comerlas en ocasiones especiales y no siempre, previendo siempre lo salado a lo dulce.

Rin entro en el comedor con un regalo y unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate con fresas, se acercó a él y le beso – sabes hay algo con lo que siempre he soñado, sabes lo que es – dijo en tono de pregunta, pero Haruka pensó que ella ya lo tenía todo, era ganadora olímpica, estaban casados desde hacía más de un año; no encontraba motivos para no decir que el cuadro era ideal, pero noto la tristeza en la mirada de su pareja al ver que no emitía sonido alguno – lo sé no lo descifras pero si abres mi regalo lo descubrirás- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes.

Haruka se dispuso a abrir el regalo que su esposa le dedicaba, encentres cuando llego al fondo de la bolso sintió una suave tela y comenzó a sacar el contenido uno por uno, primero un peluche de delfín azul, luego un tiburón de color rosado y finalmente un mameluco que era un disfraz de un tiburón con dientes y cola junto a él una nota en la perfecta caligrafía de su esposa con la palabra "Daddy to be". Algo hizo clic en su cerebro que parecía no procesar lo que frente suyo estaba, solo atino a levantarse y mirar a Rin quien ya parecía acumular liquido en sus ojos.

-Rin, que significa "Daddy to be"- idiota fue lo primero que pensó Rin al escuchar tal pregunta.

-idiota- grito indignada y con una lagrima derramado en sus ojos – que no entiendes que vas a ser padre – escucho tartamente indignada; hasta que de repente dos brazos delgados la rodearon, ella iba a comenzar a pelear pero sintió en cálido tacto de Haruka descender hasta la parte baja de su abdomen en donde se encontraba su tiburoncin.

-Rin- la llamo pero ella solo podía llorar- me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente, el alegre momento duro poco, porque se escuchó un fuerte estruendo por la entrada del apartamento, si y es que lamentablemente debajo de su departamento en Tokio Vivian los mejores amigos de casa uno de ellos. Makoto chillo con fuerza preguntándole a Rin que si había funcionado el guisado que el había preparado, Sousuke pro su parte quería detener a su también fornido marido de interrumpir a sus amigos.

-Makoto- chillo Rin –porque irrumpes así en mi casa, quieres acabar con los nervios de una mujer embrazada- el comentario de Rin hizo que todos los presentes comenzaran a reír. Makoto sola atinó a abrazarle sin enseñarle que le había preparado una tarta de manzana, misma la cual había clamado a Makoto que le preparara.

La vista de Rin brillaba por la tarta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los tres hombres; Haru admiraba como su esposa ya más calmada devoraba algo dulce y entendió que ahora comía por dos, por su mente se proyectó gracias a su imaginación el mundo de risas que se llenaría la casa cuando ese pequeño ser llegara a su hogar, además podía imaginar a Rin haciendo que su pequeño tiburoncin, como estaba casi seguro que llamaría en apodo al bebe, haría que ese bebe fuera el más feliz del mundo; estaba seguro que el sería feliz de ver a esos dos o esas dos en su hogar y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, puesto que sabía que el mayor sueño de Rin ya se había cumplido.


End file.
